White Noise
The story Entry One: Dear journal, I've decided to start researching a signal I found recently on my Ham radio. Around two days ago, I was talking with my old scout buddies over the radio, when I decided to get adventurous and search for other radio stations. I found my friend's, who was sick and couldn't come on, and decided to listen in. All I heard was static. When I was about to try again, I realized that the noise was special. Thanks to my skills, I was able to tell that there was some inconsistency in the sound. I called him a minute or two later, to which he responded with confusion. "What the hell are you talking about," and such. I tried coercing an answer out of him for the next while, before he sounded angry and hung up. I sighed, hung up, and took a bath. I haven't called him since, and I hope to try again tomorrow. Entry Two: Dear journal, I was checking up on the radio stations, and found that two additional friends of mine had this same noise. I called them, and they responded similarily to that one friend. This is pissing me off, really. If they were planning a joke, I wanted it to end. Luckily, I found another person studying this signal, and we decided to visit that one friend. The trip was, unfortunately, a waste. When we arrived, he was sitting on the couch, watching a football game and eating soup. We brought the question up in person, and he suggested that it was probably interference, but I didn't believe that. I demanded that I check out the Station. He seemed to allow me access, if only out of curiosity. I didn't find too much wrong, so I returned and asked again. He then kicked me and my friend out, angrily. I swear, I know who I won't invite to my next BBQ... Entry Three: Dear Journal, My friends only anger me more and more. I tried going to another one of their houses, and they respond in the same as that one friend. And, just to add insult to injury, I found that the last of my friends have the same static. I swear to god, if this joke doesn't end now... Well, anyways, I decided to visit my other friend. We went golfing together, which was the most fun I had in a while. Strangely enough, I heard the static in my ears. I complained to my friend, to which he said that I might have some condition with my ears, and that he didn't hear any static. Clearly, even my own friend was in on this joke. I angrily walked off, forgetting my equipment. After calling a cab, I went home, and now I plan to go to sleep. Hopefully, this will get resolved tomorrow. Entry (BLANK): Unfortunately, tomorrow probably won't come. I tried sleeping, but I was now more than curious to learn more about the static. After a while of staring at the ceiling, I turned on my computer (Which was no small feat in the dark) and decided to look up the signal. After a while of looking for patterns, I felt a presense near the door. I opened the door to find a lady, wearing white, staring at me. She began to leave, and I was curious as to why I could see her... when I noticed that I could no longer hear the static. With my curiosity ahead of me, I ran towards her, and she turned around. She looked genuinely happy to see me, and while it was still mysterious, the smile didn't show hostility. And then she opened her mouth, and the static sounded. Not wanting to hear it, I started to run off, when I felt her running behind me. I turned around and saw that she was confused. I stopped running after bumping into a wall, and she opened her mouth again. I swear to god, I ran through her, and again... she followed. She looked more confused than ever, and it only made me more and more angry. Horrifyingly, I found a wall where the door was. I think she's still looking for me, so, I decided to write this by flashlight. I feel like banging on the wall, really. Sigh, and now I hear the static again. Well, I give up. I may as well just turn this flashlight off and let it engulf me, or something. Goodbye, Journal Entry Four: Dear Journal, Today, I was feeling sick, so I decided to lay low. My friend came to my house, so I let him in. We had a drink together, and he asked me a very retarded question. He asked "Why is your station playing the white noise?" The fuck was he talking about? I kept trying to tell him I didn't but he didn't seem to care, or something. After a while of arguing, I just suggested that it was probably interference on his end. He stared at me for a moment, sighed, and left. What the hell was he thinking? Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story Category:Journal